Polyolefins such as high density polyethylene (HDPE) homopolymer and linear low density polyethylene (LLDPE) copolymer can be produced using various combinations of catalyst systems and polymerization processes. In some end-use applications, it can be beneficial for the catalyst system to produce polymers with high melt strength and a broad molecular weight distribution. Moreover, it can be beneficial for the catalyst system to provide control over the molecular weight distribution through the selection of a particular alkylaluminum reagent. Accordingly, it is to these ends that the present invention is principally directed.